


The Last Party of My Life

by Rzsie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Heartbeat, House Party, Inspired by Music, LED lights, Murder, Music, Party, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzsie/pseuds/Rzsie
Summary: My mind feels so foggy. I can barely register anything that's happening. The only things I understand are the muffled music, the flashing lights, and the sharp pain in my stomach.





	The Last Party of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of those slowed and reverb songs on youtube lol. If you want to listen to the song while reading its called "i put "caramelldansen from another room" on 0.5 speed... but stack it with a high quality 0.5 speed" so go ahead if you want the full experience. I really hope you enjoy the short story. <3

The beat was blasting in the house shaking every part of its foundation, from upstairs, the music was muffled very slightly. The LED lights strung up in the room flashing different colors. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The music. The lights. My mind. 

It felt like there was cotton in my head. My thoughts moving painfully slow. My eyes unable to focus on anything in particular. The only thing it being able to register was the dark silhouette of a person and the flashing of the LEDs.

I faintly feel myself laying on the ground unable to move my heavy limbs. It felt like I didn’t have control over my own body. 

With struggle, I lift my head up to the ceiling. I slowly feel my own blood draining from my body. The only thing I’m able to feel is the sharp pain in my stomach and the vibrations from the music’s beat, no longer being able to recognize the words. Everything sounded like gibberish.

Staring at the ceiling with unfocused and cloudy eyes, the lights flash above me. Seeming to be flashing slower than before. The music, even more muffled and slowed down. My own mind operating achingly slower. 

The pain induced by the knife in my stomach gradually numbing. I could barely keep my eyes open. 

Slowly my eyes flutter shut. The lights still flashing from behind my hooded eyes. The only things I'm capable of registering now are the blood pooling around me, the flashing of the lights, and the muffled music. Now the music sounded lower in pitch than before.

Eventually even the music fades out of my mind. Not even my own thoughts occupying my own head, it's unsettlingly silent. Not even being able to register the flashing of the lights, everything was dark. The only thing being able to focus on now was the light vibrations of the house. It felt like a slow heartbeat coaxing me into a deep sleep. I felt so calm. I felt so tired. I wanted to give in. Finally, my consciousness slipped.


End file.
